


Making Daisy Chains in the Afterlife

by boopinbabbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot of things Dave is willing to do in the spirit of irony and keeping his boyfriend-sprit happy. Flower crowns prolly aren’t one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Daisy Chains in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: flower crowns

"Its something…that Aradia and me used…used to do…when we were younger," Tavros informed him in the memory of a calm day somewhere mid-spring. "She liked the way…the flowers looked…in her hair…"

Dave watched him tie together the ends of a chain of clovers before lifting it up, turning to give the human a speculative look. “….hmm….yeah that should….should work yeah…here you go.”

He held the wreath out to Dave who started to lean forward unconsciously before realizing what he was doing and backpedaling.

"Whoa there, Nitram. I don’t do flower crowns. Sorry."

Tavros frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. “Is this…one of your ironing things….again?”

"Irony. And no. Me wearing a flower crown in any situation would normally be the epitome of ironic purpose but I’m just not digging the whole grass in my hair shtick."

"….um yeah ok. I think….that was a no? Possibly?"

"It was a hell no, Tavbro. But I bet you could pass that shit off without any problem. Lumbering minotaur fairy dude metal head sporting a daisy chain? Height of irony. I might even have to get you a medal to hang off those giant ass horns of yours. “

"Right….I have…no idea what you just said," Tavros sighed, lifting his hands up to drape the crown around his own mohawk. "Wanna go chase the geese out of my hive again?"

"Lets do this, bro."


End file.
